


Stagnant Air

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a hunter, one that has no problem killing the most peaceful of beasts. It's his job and he enjoys it – maybe even too much. He's even defeated many a Goliath, so why is one powerless entity so difficult?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stagnant Air

The dark path is something that frightens most people with the bottomless ravine on either side and the jagged edges where part of the path has fallen away. No one dares to venture to the large castle on the other side. It's simply not something one does. But he's different.

Throughout his journey of hunting the paranormal – the supernatural and everything that it touches – Vanitas has discovered one thing. Nothing scares him. He's fought everything from a mere talking cat to a banshee or a werewolf. Even specters don't faze him. No, he takes care of them before they can think of doing so and then prides himself on becoming so powerful to defeat them.

It's why he brushed off everyone he told him not to make this tip over the ravine.

Standing before the large, rustic door of the castle he takes a deep breath through his nose. It steadies him just as much as his hand worming back to land on the hilt of his sword. As he pushes the door open he's surprised by how easily it gives under the force. The warding charm attached to the chain around his neck sways over the top of his black, sleeveless shirt when he slips inside.

Moonlight spills in from the outside and even from the faint flickering of the lanterns on the walls he can see that this place is rather abandoned. The air inside is frigid and makes his lungs burn with each and every breath. Something he puts to the back of his mind as he moves further inside with his gloved hand still clutching onto his sword. The other fishes out a smooth stone from one of the many pouches he has clinging to the belt that hangs diagonally from his hip.

He begins to rub the stone; one of the many reasons his gloves lack fingers save for the middle finger on his right hand. With each pass of his skin over the rock it seems to begin to glow. A few seconds pass before it's shining brighter than any man-made lamp. It lights much of the grand hall and showers onto the various doors along the walls and the stone stairs on either side of the room. Straight ahead, however, is a deep, dark corridor that he can' even begin to fathom where it goes.

Just as he takes another step forward the door behind him slams shut.

Not that he flinches. Actually, he simply stands tall before it without so much as a glance backward. His gaze is strong and steady, watching the corridor before him as the temperature drops. It's as if a chilling wind continuously passes through him. But he doesn't dare let this entity make a fool of him.

"You might as well come on out so I can kill you."

"Ignorance."

The word carries on the wind that seems to manifest briefly, curling around him before settling just before the stairs to the left. The air curls about that spot, manifesting into a beautiful young woman. Her appearance alone is slender and filled with grace. It only makes Vanitas grin from ear to ear. He pulls forth his sword and points it at her.

"Coming from the freak that's about to die."

She scoffs softly as she moves her head from side to side. Her long, silver hair sways from side to side before getting caught up in her own wind current. The tresses flow around her. Rather, all but the short fringe that covers the left side of her face. A single, blood red eye stares at him – piercing through him.

In an instant she's gone and he can feel the wind rushing by him. Delicate fingers brush over his shoulders and up the nape of his neck, twirling her fingers throughout his short, spiky black hair. Vanitas lets a growl rumble in his throat as he spins around, slashing at the space behind him.

But she's already away from him, leaning against the front door. Her head lolls to the side, a rather sad expression crossing her face. "Leave."

He watches as the deep blue dress on her body seems to flow about her as well. The material has to have more than just two or three layers of opaque fabric. And yet it seems as light as the air itself as it moves about her body. Vanitas tries not to get distracted. After all this is what he's been waiting for. His golden eyes narrow as he drops the stone to the ground and instead reaches for one of his pouches.

Not that she plans to give him a chance. She surges forward like a large gust and slams into him. He stumbles backward and slashes through the air – missing her each and every time. Vanitas glares at the room around him as he stills, waiting patiently for any sign of movement. "Why play these little games? I know you Sylph are more powerful than that."

Just as he says that the door swings open and he's being thrust out the door. He digs his heels in and tries to stop it, but nothing slows his way outside. The second he crosses the threshold the wind behind his back dies down and he stumbles forward. The tip of his sword digs into the ground as he gains his balance just in time to turn around. The glowing rock, now void of power and no longer shining, sails toward his head. At the last second he raises his hand, catching it without even blinking. The large door begins to shut and the last thing he sees is that crimson eye.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Of course the next time he's back at the door, pounding furiously as it won't even dare to budge. "Let me in you stupid fairy!"

Vanitas isn't one that gives up. Especially when he needs to regain his pride as a hunter. To let one Sylph, not even using her full power, over power him is not something he can brag about. And boy does he love to do that. Anything where he can lace a smug look onto his face and rub someone's face in it.

He prepares another round of rough knocks when the door suddenly opens. Without any hesitation he chunks his magical stone, already glowing brightly, into the castle. He sprints through the doorway and towards the left staircase – right where she waits for him.

"Why did you return?"

Vanitas smirks, "I did some research." Not true research honestly. More like rounding up those that lurk in the nearest town and threatening them within an inch of their life to give him information. "They said you only appeared when the original resident here left. Therefore you have to be tied to the castle now."

She glances over him while crossing her arms below her bust.

"Which means you threatened the life of the previous owner so he trapped you and high tailed it."

A shrill, dainty laugh reaches his ears. "Really?"

Vanitas grins, "Either that or love and you're waiting for him to return."

She turns her gaze away and begins to disappear. But it only makes Vanitas laugh.

"Seriously! Love. You have got to be kidding me. A big bad Sylph waiting on a normal man? Ha! Haven't seen that before."

The air around him suddenly feels hot – too hot. He focuses again on where she had been only to see she's gone. Instead, fingers brush through the hair on the nape of his neck. Vanitas flinches away and draws his sword as well as stuffing his other hand into a pouch, searching for a special something he had prepared. All the while he tries not to let any emotion touch his heart as she remains invisible to his eyes. "Stop that and show yourself woman!"

She doesn't head his command, but she does allow her voice to reach for him. "You don't understand. You who have felt nothing but blood lust. Leave."

The lengthy reply is a pleasant surprise, one that makes him realize he's getting to her and that alone means progress. He laughs, "Then you'll have to make me freak!"

The first thing he sees is the slight glow of red below the semi-transparent dress as she reappears before him. Her hair flares out behind her as she storms toward him. "Freak!" She yells, the sound quite like thunder itself.

Vanitas is calm even still. "Sorry, I'm not leaving until you're dead at my feet. I want my reward."

He pulls something from his pocket. Something she doesn't pay any attention to as anger fills her being despite her rather flat tone.

"Pointless."

The second that word leaves her lips, Vanitas sends the slip of paper sailing towards her. The gems tied to the end have it going farther than it would on it's own; landing right before her. The cry that rips from her throat is a mixture of emotions that Vanitas can't handle in the slightest. His base instinct demands he stop the pain she's enduring but his training fends it off rather well. He strides towards her and places his blade to her neck as she looks up at him.

"You don't show your wings and there's only one reason for that – especially with your life on the line." He loosens his grip on the hilt. "You can't."

She lowers her gaze while trying to regain her breath. But her power is low and she can feel exhaustion creeping up on her face. Her hair and dress no longer flow about her and instead pools plainly around her body. Her gaze is different than before and he dares to think she's being vulnerable in more than one way. He hates it – detests it. An enemy that doesn't fight back is no enemy and not worth any reward.

Vanitas sheaths his sword and kneels down on one knee. He reaches forward, brushing his fingers along the left side of her face. He moves the strands away and isn't shocked in the slightest at the sight of a star shaped scar over her eye – one that remains closed.

"What happened?"

"Punishment."

"For?"

"Attempting to leave."

"You're a fool for letting another creature take advantage of you. Don't you have any pride woman?"

She hangs her head, pulling away from his touch. Pride is something she hasn't dared to dream of in so long. To be lured and tricked by a single man has left her empty and alone. Stuck in this stone prison. Fatigue claws at her, forcing her to lean forward on one hand. "Go." she demands.

"Like hell."

Vanitas slips his arms around her and stumbles to his feet. Cradling her in his arms, he begins to go up the west stairwell. Surely there's a reason she comes from this direction and his instincts are never wrong – at least in his eyes. He knows very well how a Sylph gains power and certainly how they lose it. Not being able to touch the air and feel the wind reduces them to human status.

Weak.

She tries not to look at him or enjoy the way his heartbeat feels through the thin vest-like shirt he dons. Even the sturdy thud of his boots has her relaxing. Not that she wants to. But her body succumbs – she needs it no matter what she thinks. "Why?"

The quiet question is something Vanitas almost doesn't even hear at first over his own footfalls as he reaches the top of the stairs. "I want a real fight, then I'll kill you." His golden eyes land on just what he was looking for, an open window. He takes her over to it and stands her up before it.

The second the slight breeze touches her face she feels better. It's a large difference considering her already lacking power. She doesn't say thank you though. No that wouldn't be like her even if he _wasn't_ planning on killing her. Simply taking a deep breath – she freezes.

A voice, a familiar whisper that she can hear even on the second floor. Her body can't resist the call, the command to come. She pushes away from the window while disappearing at the same time. A second later she's gone, only leaving behind a wisp of wind in her wake.

That alone is enough concern for Vanitas. The panic that rushes through him is full fledged. That wasn't all the information he picked up through his journey and her vanishing so quickly only worries him. He's not losing his mark, not now. Vanitas turns on his heel and runs back the way he came, missing steps and leaping off the third one from the bottom. He doesn't see the newcomer until his feet are on the ground and his sword is drawn.

The slicked back platinum hair and ice-cold blue eyes give away the identity. Even more so as he brushes a gloved hand along the Sylph's face. He cups at her chin before smiling such a cruel smile. He pushes her to the ground where she lands on her knees before him. He glares over at Vanitas. "I see you kept company while I was away, _Fuu_."

"I'm _not_ her company. I'm her killer. Now get lost."

The man draws his own blade, the slick and slender silver metal that differs from Vanitas' own broadsword. "Even worse."

Fuu draws a hand up, clutching at the man's white coat. "Seifer, don't."

That's when Seifer lowers the blade to hover next to Fuu's neck, just above her shoulder. "Stupid. I came back for you. I'll take care of him in a minute."

Vanitas lets a chortle break from his lips. "You're kidding right? Look asshole, she's mine so move the sword before you lose your hand." He strides forward with nothing short of raw confidence. "You lost your chance when you left her to die. Move on or I'll make you."

Seifer doesn't budge. Instead he readies the sword more, daring Vanitas to move closer. At least until a blade touches to his neck. Seifer startles as suddenly Vanitas isn't standing in front of him. The image flickers and he realizes it was a cursed item, one that has allowed the younger man to get behind him. But he doesn't falter. He presses it closer to Fuu – a challenge.

If only he knew Vanitas. He'd know he loves challenges. He'd know he's never lost one. He'd know the move is as stupid as they come.

Vanitas brings out a dagger and stabs it into Seifer's side, forcing the blond to yelp and move the sword away from Fuu. He flips his sword around, grasping at the handle with both hands, as he thrusts it backward.

It's a move the dark haired hunter doesn't see coming. He can't move, not with his dagger still in Seifer's side and his other hand steadying the blade at his neck. He's trapped as the small sword digs into his torso – surely missing at least two ribs in the process. The pain alone is enough for his vision to black out for just a moment before he manages to pull away.

He yanks the dagger away while his sword slips from his grasp, clattering to the floor with a loud clang. His feet can't hold him as he stumbles. Vanitas falls onto his side, ripping a muffled cry from his throat as he lands on his shoulder. He can hear the pain just as much as he feels it, forcing himself to roll onto his back to try and make it stop.

Seifer merely laughs. "Self taught wimps are nothing compared to training. You think you were hot shit out in the back of no where. This is the real world and you'll die before you get anywhere."

Fuu scrambles over to Vanitas, her eye narrowing as she tries to call forth some shred of magic left in her body. Vanitas stares up at her through half-lidded eyes. The slight glow of red catches his eyes yet again as she glances back to Seifer as he bends down to pick up Vanitas' fallen sword.

"Start as a nobody, die as a nobody."

Her hands press against the wound, trying to stop it from bleeding. As she does, Vanitas catches a glimpse of silver and that's all the proof he needs. He draws up his hand, still clutching his dagger, and slashes at the middle of her bodice. The flimsy material folds away easier than he had expected. There nestled between her pale breasts is an ornate silver cross with a ruby in the middle.

Breathing heavily, he bites at his lip hard enough to draw blood. His other hand reaches up and grabs at the cross, his knuckles brushing against her skin as he gives it a sharp tug. The fragile chain snaps and sends the red and white beads laced on it flying across the floor. The cross itself clacks against the ground as he rolls over onto his uninjured shoulder. He raises the dagger, barely even registering the shout from Seifer, as he stabs the blade into the gem.

It shatters with surprising ease, seeming as breakable as glass. Fuu can only stare down at Vanitas, her eye wide. "Why?"

He wants to chuckle, asks her if that's her favorite question to ask. But he can't find it in him, not with the pain surging through his system. He has to finish this and he doesn't have time to banter. Vanitas forces himself to his feet, left hand clutching his wound, while the right tightens on the dagger's handle. He huffs as he takes a step toward Seifer, knees wobbling the entire time.

"Only I'm allowed to kill her. Now, if you run away I _will_ hunt you down. So just stay put for a second."

The wind comes into the grand hall as the door is still open, but Vanitas pays it no mind. He charges forward, slashing at Seifer with all he has. But the blond is unharmed compared to Vanitas' wound and takes each attack in stride. Each slash seems to get stronger but Seifer pays no mind, he won't let some worthless whelp beat him.

Suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder, stilling him just after he shoves Vanitas backward. The latter falls onto his back, gasping as the air is knocked out of him. He lolls his head to the side just in time to see Seifer turning around to make a break for the open door.

Fuu stands there, her long silver hair and opaque, navy dress swaying about her as the wind waits for her command. Behind her is a set of six translucent wings – three on each side – that glitter in the light from the magical stone Vanitas had left. She almost appears like an angel, one of the air itself. As she begins to walk over to him, he can only chuckle darkly.

"Idiot. You just saved your killer."

She shakes her head as she sits down on his thighs, one leg on either side. Her hands press against his wound once more, trying to figure out how severe it is. "It won't be that easy."

Vanitas scoffs, "Whatever you say."

He tries to push himself up onto his elbows only for her blood smeared hand to force him back down. Her hands immediately begin to rummage through his pouches, searching until she finds a small roll of bandages and a petite vial of murky liquid. In direct light it almost appears green, but as she examines it further she realizes just what it is.

Fuu leans over him, going to unbutton his top. But the feel of chilly fingers on her breast have her bolting back up. Her free hand react immediately, slapping him across the face for daring to touch her. She tugs the material around her as best she can before lifting the vial for him to see. "Medicine."

"Hey, put that down. Don't even think about it!"

He reaches up to stop her but she avoids his hands. "You'll die."

"That cost me a fortune so do-"

Vanitas watches in horror as she pulls the top out and lifts it to her lips. In one tilt she has all if it draining into her mouth, making Vanitas whiter than a sheet even aside from the blood loss. She leans down once again, grabbing forcefully at his face. He refuses to let her do this and tries to make her stop by pushing her away or grabbing at her exposed breast. But she continues, pressing her lips to his and making the liquid drain into his own mouth.

He chokes on the liquid that burns down his throat as she sits back up. Catching his breath, he glares at her. "Do you even _know_ how many damned werewolves I had to kill for that!? **Werewolves** , you know, those things that turn people into ribbons!"

"You'll live."

A growl gurgles in his throat as he reaches forward, yanking her back down by her dress. He smashes their lips together in a rough kiss. It's only as he lets her go that he grins. "Sorry, had to get the taste out of my mouth." Vanitas takes a few deep breaths. "Alright. I'll give you to the count of three to get the hell off of me."

She stands and takes a few steps away, allowing Vanitas to situp and drape his arms over his knees as he pulls them up to his chest. "Alright you can live for now. But only until you pay me back for that elixir. Got it?"

"No."

"No?! Hell yes you will!"

Fuu turns on her heel, striding straight for the door. "Make me."

Vanitas jumps to his feet and begins to hobble after her, gaining momentum with each step. Along the way he scoops up his sword, still pressing the point. "I will if you'd slow the hell down!"

**Author's Note:**

> For a dear friend for her birthday~ 
> 
> VanFuu has to be one of the funnest things to write - one of the few I can sit down and in 6 hours pull something like this out of my butt. Hopefully it's enjoyable for others though <3


End file.
